memefandomcom-20200213-history
Cereal Guy (Squint)
Cereal Guy (Squint), is the squinting counterpart of the original Cereal Guy Meme, but even though appears to be curious as he looking what's in front of him, or maybe looking closely at what he sees, or possibly if he is peeping through something while eating cereal. This meme was drawn by the same creator as the original, but even though with a different emotion. he appears to have his eyes squinted, and sometimes in memes, his eyes can be squinted a little more downwards towards accuracy. Of course, this meme has often been seen on the internet on Rage Comics or on different memes as well. History The earliest known evidence of the meme has dated back around the same time when the Spitting Cereal Guy meme was created, the photo was published on August 6th, 2011 on All The Rage Faces around the same time as Cereal Guy (Spitting). four years after the original meme was made, there has been other counterparts of the same meme made. The meme was made by the same creator who created the meme "Cereal Guy" four years before Cereal Guy (Squint)'s time. And since the cereal guy meme became so popular around that time, other people or the same person, decided to make different counterparts of Cereal Guy as well. by 2011, when a squinting version came along, it became popular as well as the original. This may possibly be the same person who created it, but even though made his eyes squint. There has been several Rage Comics of him found on the internet that has this emotion as well. There also has been others that can be found on other websites and also on Rage Comics as well. It is unknown if he is still popular by today's standards, bt for one thing, There has been several new Rage Comics made with him in it that has been made by numerous other people on the internet. It is unknown who created the original Cereal Guy, or the squinting version, but for one thing, the squinting cereal guy may have originated from the same person as well. Counterparts There has been numerous counterparts of him found on the internet. Instead of having the same emotion as the original squinting version, there also has been another Cereal Guy counterpart who appears to have added another squint line on his eye and this time appears to be even more curious or closer than the original. For one thing, this other meme called "Cereal Guy (Big Squint)", hasn't often appeared much in rage comics, but for one thing, this Counterpart is sometimes not to be confused with the original squinting counterpart as well. There also has been others instead of the same drawn one, who was drawn by a different creator instead of the same one like the Spitting version as well. For one thing, since the spitting version didn't originate from the same creator as the original Cereal Guy or even the squinting version, then the spitting version was made differently than his other counterparts like the Meh Cat's counterparts. Unlike the meh cat's counterparts, there has been an OMG Face version of the meh cat counterpart named Cat Gasp, and it seemed to appear different than the original countepart like the Cereal Guy (Spitting) has as well. There has been numerous counterparts of the meme that may have been drawn differently than the original and even similar rage comic characters, like for example, Trollface, I see what you did there, and F-Word Yeah guy has squinted eyes like the Squinting Cereal Guy has. It is unknown if there still is any counterparts, but for one thing, there has been numerous others that could possibly be found on the internet as well. Trivia *Unlike one of cereal Guy's counterparts, and since he's not the only one, there has been others besides him that also includes other memes with Meh Cat, who appears to have a realistically drawn Cat Counterpart named Cat Gasp who has a similar appearance to OMG/C*** Face. *Unlike the original meme, There also has been a Big Squint counterpart of the original cereal guy, even though has added another dash line under his eye to make it look like he's even more curious as well. *it seems like Cereal Guy (Squint) appears to be drawn the same way as the original, but even though squinting. This could possibly be drawn from the same person who Created the original Cereal Guy four years before the squinting counterpart ever existed on the internet. *like the rest of the other memes, he is one of the memes that appear to have two different emotions, even though with a same appearance as well. there has been others besides him like, Big Mouth High, the original, Trollface, Baby Trollface, Me Gusta, and even Are You Serious as well. *the squinting version of Cereal Guy was published on All The Rage Faces around the same year as the spitting version of the original meme (which is August 6th, 2011). *instead of the squinting Cereal Guy, There also has been a differently drawn styled counterpart who appears to be spitting cereal even though has heard something disturbing as well. *Sometimes, Squinting Cereal Guy is often used in Rage Comics as an emotion after cereal guy or maybe before the panel when cereal guy starts talking. This meme can sometimes often be used in different emotions of Cereal Guy as the same appearance. Category:Rage Comics Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:The world has been saved Category:Stick-Figures